legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:TheIkranRider/My Ideas for A Link to the Past
Can't believe I forgot to do this here... Just like my perception on Link's Awakening, I might as well get THIS out of the way. Much like the other old Zelda titles, I wasn't too thrilled by it. Sure, it's MILES better than the black sheep, Zelda II, in terms of weapons, inventory, gameplay, landscapes, etc, but I wasn't fond of it for very long. I actually gotten further on the Advance version than the original, but...that was until I got lost chasing after that monkey in the Dark World. And while I was into OoT, again like LA, I brainstormed a few scenarios for it: It is the Imprisoning War and was supposed to take place in the Downfall Timeline, but I like to see it as Adult Link's next adventure after OoT, since he'll actually be AT HYRULE when Ganon returns, and yes it'll have Pokémon in it; deal with it. When I was a teen, I wanted to have a selective amount since having the rosters from Gens 1-2 would make it too easy, but I was very wrong..! Also, those damned crows make me cringe so much. I always fantasized on shocking them to kingdom come (hence Electric-Types). And Moldorm was so damned infuriating, even when the damage stepped up the difficulty! Also, I'd LOVE to use the crap out of a Water-Type w/ Surf to avoid those ganging, huge Geldmen in those foreboding deserts (cue Thundering Dynamo Theme!!), omit all those goddamn bees, not to mention to actually destroy those invincible, unfair Bombos!! So...yeah, my OC would stick with Link's side and receive some upgrades on his current equipment, not to mention always be under propaganda on kidnapping the princess in which he just saved and brought to Sanctuary. I suppose he'll meet some creatures along the way, probably recruit/catch the ones he likes but in random places depending on the environments. Maybe they'll be a lesser and a more different roster due to natural selection and newer species from evolution, since not many Pokémon had survived the effects of the arrival of Aganhim; like so many people and creatures may turn hostile and affect the faun..? And I want the seven Sages be like the same ones from OoT as well; what I can say, aside from Ruto I like these guys, they can never be replaced. Unfortunately, you don't see many Sheikah, Kokiri, Gorons, or Gerudo as expected, yet the Zoras are like mutated marauders due to these hostile changes; not the Sages, though. So...I can't be sure how to change all that. Not sure what to do about the NPCs either. I'm really stumped. But I guess Link would have his equipment/inventory updated from his previous roster, like his Master Sword, shields, tunics, arrows to elemental rods, etc, while also obtaining others like the Pegasus Boots, the Hylian Book, Dark World Mirror, and so on. Perhaps some of his equipment can be a bit archaic, Idk. And it's no wonder he needs those updates since Ganondorf, disguised as Aganhim, has broken out of the Evil Realm and strengthened his Triforce of Power that it may be more powerful than Wisdom and Courage combined. Speaking of which, the Sages would be transported to the Evil Realm, which is like Hyrule's Hell I guess, and they may not survive for long there. In other words, they could die if Link doesn't save them, like perhaps Rauru would pass on due to advanced age, or Link would think if Zelda's gone when she enters it, and later gets weaker without Wisdom at the Pyramid of Power. As some plot points, have...probably my OC, or even Navi, as Link's guides. But I don't think the Pokémon can actually survive in the Evil Realm either. Maybe have some of them adapt to the hostile air, like have some of the Pokémon transform into their Alola or Galarian forms, and perhaps have the Dark and Ghost-Types grow stronger while the rest are weaker; maybe that can depend on environments too, even their moves whether they'd be on your side or against you. And...I'd prefer to have the same setup like the Hyrule in OoT with a few updates in locations such as Pyramid of Power and such. He'd probably still get the Master Sword from the Temple of Time he's familiar with, but still receive the three pendants. Maybe the Spiritual Stones were destroyed and have the Kokiri gone..? I know I'm not doing a good job, but the plot and settings are complicated as hell. Yeah, he'd still meet the NPCs like the fortune teller, witch, blacksmith brothers, the piper, etc. Which, if you've seen The Sheikah's Curse, the two dwarves had been resurrected, or with Brought Together, Torn Apart Link can use his new pan pipe Saria gave him that could summon a Pokémon to fly, whether it'd be on their teams or not. But I...kinda find the uncle to be irrelevant, truth be told. In the end, I guess have Link to figure out that Aganhim was Ganon ever since he saw Zelda disappear to the Dark World and have him infuriated since he thought the wizard killed her. And...this is tragic, but I was thinking have both him and Zelda pass on with Ganon as the Triforce would finally be reunited. With Zelda II making a wish to restore everything the way it was, including Hyrule and the heart of the Sacred Realm, which could get corrupted thanks to Ganon's return. Even more darker is...perhaps have the hero bare all those deep scars and save him from suicide before he hangs himself somewhere. Oh, and maybe the Palaces should be newly-discovered locations. Then, this is where LA would take place, as he wants to escape Hyrule for awhile like some self-rehabilitation. So, I guess that's it. I know I didn't do a good job on describing my ideas, but I wasn't into LTTP very much. If you guys got some better ideas involving my OC and her comrades, as well as changing the places and clans across Hyrule, then by all means. Category:Blog posts